A happily never after
by ScoobyDoo8u224
Summary: My take on what cold have happened in Happily never after. The story is only a little canon compliant as the charactors have the same personalitys. The charactors may seem a little oc some times. I do not own mysticons. Piper W./ Mysticon Stricker, Em G./ Mysticon night, Kasey Boon, Doug H., and Chocko. I am going to be re-writting this fic and will be updating more often hiatus
1. A Mission Gone Wrong

Zarya P.O.V.

I grabbed Arkayna before she could fall all the way to the ground. I pulled her over the edge of the castle balcony as fast as I could. Arkayna landed on top of me and all of us even the grouchy snail let out a sigh of relief. I then noticed that the rest of the bookmark was moving up and without even thinking I sprinted after it and jumped off the balcony grabbing on to the bookmark. While I was jumping I heard Arkayna and Piper scream my name, but Em was so surprised she couldn't do anything.

The bookmark continued to rise and pulled me out of the book I appeared next to Snellson's desk. I quickly changed into Mysticon Ranger, then I began to search for Proxima.

I found Proxima about to grab the starfire ink, so I quickly drew back on my bow and shot the container out of her hand. Proxima gasped and glared down at me while she said, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT RANGER!" I was soon blasted by her green energy into the book shelf ten feet behind me. I got up and started shooting arrows, so she wouldn't have that much time to attack me. I had to dodge the blasts of green energy that she was shooting at me. Proxima was looking behind me at the desk I turned around and saw Snellson. When I looked back at Proxima was aiming a purple blast right at Snellson. I jumped in front of Snellson taking the hit that would have severely injured him and got thrown back into the wall behind the desk where I hit my head and was forced to power down. Things started to go black, but I heard the girls scream my name before I passed out I also felt someone grab me. The only problem I didn't know who had grabbed me.

Proxima P.O.V.

I had gotten out of the book by climbing the book mark. When I was free I wrote my own ending to the book, then I pulled the bookmark out, so I could not be followed and wrote my own ending to the story. I had made it up the stairs and had filled a jar with the starfire ink, when it was shot out of my hand by a bright blue arrow. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT RANGER! I then blasted her with my magic and sent her flying into a bookshelf. I then quickly filled another jar with starfire ink and hid it in my pocket. It was then that I had to start dodging blue arrows while blasting at random spots forcing Mysticon Ranger to move around the room as well. Eventually I had made her move about ten feet in front of that sniveling snails desk. I then saw that Snellson had appeared in the perfect spot. I pointed my staff at him and fired, Mysticon Ranger did exactly what I wanted. She jumped in front of the snail and took a hard hit. I had used my most powerful blast, and the ranger sacrificed herself to save Snellson. this threw her into the wall behind the desk. As the ranger hit the wall she was forced to power down and fighting to stay conscious.

As I walked towards Zarya I heard the other mysticons scream, "ZARYA!" I blasted them back along with that snail, I then grabbed the now unconscious Zarya. This will teach you to mess with me because you'll never see Zarya again. I then set the library on fire. Arkayna you must choose to save the library and save all these sacred tomes while losing the chance to save your sister, or you save your sister and the library burns then falls towards the city causing a major disaster. I left with Zarya in magical restraints floating right beside me. I made it back to the astromancer academy and went to the dungeon that I found years ago, and everyone had forgotten about. I found the cell that they had held Mysticon Rogue in and put the magic blocking shackles around her wrists and left to go plan a way to take down the rest of the mysticons, while I waited for Zarya to wake up.

Arkayna P.O.V.

The bookmark that I jumped on was ripping. That's when I started falling towards the ground. I heard Zarya yell, "ARKAYNA!" I felt someone grab my wrist it was Zarya, she quickly pulled me up with such force that I landed on top of her and moved us away from the edge of the balcony. I heard them all sigh in relief even snooty snail. The next thing that Zarya did was run and leap onto the book mark that was being pulled up. "ZARYA", I yelled as did Piper. Then she disappeared along with the book mark.

That's when Proxima wrote in a giant twinkly mare that would be hard to defeat without our powers. We all ran into the palace and down to street level. While I was trying to think of a plan, the monster stomped causing all of us to almost lose our footing, when this happened the bookworm that had been hidden in Pipers hair this whole time fell out. Snellson screamed, "BOOKWORMS ARE NOT ALOUD IN MY LIBRARY!" Piper stopped him from squishing the bookworm, which had started to eat a circle around Snellson. The bookworm completed the circle around Snellson in no time and he was returned to the real world. Before we could follow the Twinkly mare covered the hole with its massive hoof.

Snellson P.O.V.

Proxima had somehow gotten out of the book while I was on the phone, the next thing I knew I was standing on a balcony with the powerless mysticons, one of whom was about to fall to her death. Thank goodness that the purple haired girl caught her and pulled her up on the balcony. I think her name was Arkayna had fallen on the girl who had saved her life. The purple haired girl suddenly started sprinting towards the book mark that was being removed from the book. The girls shouted the name "ZARYA!", as she was pulled out of the book by the book mark. A foz made a worried whimpering sound when Zarya was gone.

Suddenly a giant twinkly mare was written into the book, when I saw this I took off crawling as fast as I could, I was followed by the Mysticons and the Foz. I went into the palace and down to the street and hid behind a car still being followed by the group that had broken into my library. Arkayna the girl that had almost fallen to her death looked like she had her thinking cap on, but her concentration was interrupted when the twinkly mare stomped towards us. The tremors that the stomp cause a book worm to fall out of the elf's hair. BOOK WORMS ARE NOT ALLOWED IN MY LIBRARY! The elf stopped me from squishing the book worm and figured out that it could help us escape, so I let the worm continue to eat around me. The book worm finished its job quickly as I suddenly fell through the hole and was back in the real world.

I had appeared right next to my desk, but I noticed a huge problem I was spotted write away by Proxima. When Proxima saw me, she smiled and charged a blast of purple magic that she aimed right at me. Proxima fired but Zarya jumped in front of me and was blasted back into the wall. Zarya de-transformed when she hit the wall. I took this opportunity to write the other mysticons out of the book. When the Mysticons and the Foz got out of the book they screamed "ZARYA!", as they looked at their unconscious comrade. We were all blasted back and while we were trying to regain our composure Proxima grabbed the unconscious Zarya. Proxima said, "This will teach you to mess with me because you'll never see Zarya again." That crazy women then set my library on fire. Proxima gave Arkayna a choice, "Arkayna you must choose to save the library and save all these sacred tomes while losing the chance to save your sister, or you save your sister and the library burns then falls towards the city causing a major disaster." Arkayna told her team to save the library and that Zarya would be fine. The mysticons had tried everything to stop the fires but nothing had worked so far, but then Arkayna thought of combining their mystical bracers to help stop the fire. The idea worked so well that I thanked them for saving most of the library. I then started cleaning cause I wanted my library in impeccable shape.

Arkayna P.O.V.

Suddenly we were all magically written out of the book just in time to see Zarya in a heap on the ground powered down and almost out cold. "ZARYA!" All of us screamed. We were all blasted back by Proxima even Snellson who was still by his desk holding the magic quill. While we were all getting our bearings back Proxima grabbed Zarya who was out cold. Proxima said, "This will teach you to mess with me because you'll never see Zarya again." She set the library on fire and gave me a choice, "Arkayna you must choose to save the library and save all these sacred tomes while losing the chance to save your sister, or you save your sister and the library burns then falls towards the city causing a major disaster." I had to make a tough choice. Mysticons save the library Zarya will be fine.

The flames were consuming the tomes faster than we could save them. I then got the idea of using our bracers combined to help save the library. Mysticons all together use your bracers to consume the flame. Piper, Em, and I released our power at the same time. When the animal bracers met they turned into a tornado of pink, green, and orange. The fire was put out and Snellson thanked us for saving most of the library. The only thing that we need to do now is save Zarya from Proxima.

Piper P.O.V.

Zarya had caught Arkayna and pulled her back onto the balcony, but suddenly she was sprinting towards the edge and jumped on to the bookmark that Proxima was pulling out. "ZARYA!" Arkayna and I both screamed but we had no time react to what Zarya had done as Proxima had just written in a monster twinkly mare that was the cutest thing that I had ever seen. Em commented quietly, "that rainbows weren't the worst way to go. I followed the group into the palace and onto the street. I saw that Arkayna was trying to think of something, but her concentration was broken by the monstrous twinkly mare when it stomped. This stomp made the book worm fall out of my hair and the snail started freaking out and tried to squish Wormie. When Wormie started to eat a circle around snail man, it was then that I knew he was our way out. The only problem is that snail man was the only one to get out before the escape portal was covered by a massive hoof.

Snail man got us out of the book but we all screamed when we saw that Zarya was down. That's when Proxima blasted us back took Zarya and set the library on fire. Arkayna decide that it would be best to save the library. We eventually combine our bracers to put the fire out and we got thanks from snail man. The only problem was that Zarya was captured and we didn't know how or when we would get her back. Choko let out the saddest sound that I had ever heard him make, to him this was even worse then when Zarya had that life drain spell cast on her. Don't worry Choko we will get Zarya back I can promise you that.

Authors note

Hey everybody I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter of my what if story. I don't know when the next chapter will be up as I have many projects I should be doing and finals I should be studying for, anyway leave a review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Getting Help

Authors note

Hey guys I couldn't sleep the past few nights, so I wrote some plot points for the next chapter. I figured that it worked so well in the first chapter that it would do the same for the second. Now on to the story.

Malvaron P.O.V.

DOUG I finally figured it out. "Figured what out?" I figured out how to free Arkayna and Zarya's parents without the codex or Dreadbane reversing his magic. "Dude no way, how do we free them?" I can't believe that I never thought of harnessing the power of Arkayna's, Emerald's, and Piper's bracers. They are the only ones that have mystical animals as their symbol. "I still don't see how that's a break through?" This is huge because their animal bracers are based on magical creatures and contain a little bit of the magic from every single one of these mystical animals that has ever lived and died, Zarya's bracer has all the instincts, reflexes, and skills of every wolf that has ever lived and died. Arkayna's bracer has the strength and fire power of every Dragon that has lived and died, Emerald's Bracer has the magic and speed of every unicorn that has ever lived and died, and Piper's bracer has the healing properties and a small spark of the magical fire from all the Phoenixes that have lived and been reborn. "Oh, I still don't get it." Well then listen again when I explain it to the girls as soon as they get back.

Doug P.O.V.

Malvaron figured out a way to free the girl's parents. Dude no way, how do we free them? Malvaron said something about using the girl's bracers. I still don't see how that's a break through? He started explaining why, but I got distracted by his sister Tazma who was still trapped in her snow globe. Oh, I still don't get it. I lied because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He told me to listen when he explained it to the girls.

Arkayna P.O.V.

We left the library and headed for our base. Choko was on Pipers shoulder and Archer Zarya's griffin was close to them, it was as if he could sense the sadness coming off them. Archer also seemed to be worried about Zarya. I told the girls that when we reached the base that we would tell Malvaron and Doug what happened, then we would come up with a plan to save Zarya.

It didn't take us long to get to the base after we dropped the griffins off at the royal stables, Em stayed behind to make sure that the Griffins were in their stall's. As soon as we entered the base Malvaron shouted, "Guys I have great, hey guys what's wrong and where is Zarya?" Zarya was captured by Proxima. "WHAT, BUT HOW?" I told Malvaron and Doug the story of what happened to Zarya. Malvaron said, "Doug there is no time like the present to try this out." What do you mean? "I found a way to free your parents." While Malvaron told me this I noticed Em slip into the room. I was sad, scared, mad, and ready to free my parents, because my mother would know what to do to get Zarya back. My mother would also probably need her memories of Zarya returned to her, but I think I know a mage that can help with that.

Piper P.O.V.

When we left the library Choko, Archer, and I stayed close to make sure that we were okay. All of us were worried about Zarya in so many ways and some that are very similar. Choko was worried about her because of the strong bond they share, and their loyalty to each other. Archer was worried about Zarya because he had begun to trust her like he had trusted nobody before not even Em. I was so worried about Zarya because she is an older sister to me. We needed to get her back and soon before Proxima does something horrible to her.

We got to the Royal stables and dropped off the griffins, then we went to our base to tell Malvaron what happened. Malvaron was excited when we got back but changed his tone to worried when he saw our faces. Arkayna told him what happened and Malvaron told us that he found a way to free their parents. It's time for some Royal help. Em slipped in right when Malvaron told us this news. Huh, she must have put the Griffins in their stall's.

Em P.O.V.

I was in a state of shock as we left the library. I couldn't believe that Zarya had been taken and all we could do was watch as Proxima took her away. When I looked behind me at Piper I saw that her, Choko, and Archer looked so sad. Those three were the closest to Zarya because they have spent the most time with her out of all of us.

When we got to the castle we dropped our Griffins off at the Royal Stables. I stayed behind to put the Griffins in their stalls, after that I went down to our base and caught the tail end of the conversation they were having something about freeing Zarya and Arkayna's parents. Good thing we need all the help we can get to save Zarya from Proxima and her Starmancers.

Malvaron P.O.V.

I told the girls and Doug to meet me in the throne room, I had to grab a magical containment vessel to store the girl's mystic bracers while I preformed the spell. I grabbed the Gray vase that my parents had given to me before they had died, my parents had told me that it was a family heir loom and had been used by my family to help the original Mysticons. When my parents first gave it to me they told me that I would know when the right time to use it was and now was as good a time as any. Mom and Dad, I hope this works or I have no idea what else to do to help the girl's save Zarya. I left my room and went to meet up with Doug and the girls in the throne room.

I entered the throne room and got right to business. Arkayna I need you to shoot you're Dragon bracer into this vase. Arkayna aimed at the vase and said, "Release the Dragon!" The lid of the vase suddenly opened and absorbed the green magic that was Arkayna's Dragon bracer. Em I need you to do the same thing. Em aimed at the vase and said, "Unicorn Charge!" The vase did the same thing to Em's bracer. I turned to Piper and told her to do the same thing. Piper aimed her arm at the vase and said, "Fly Phoenix Fly!" The container absorbed the power of Piper's Phoenix.

Okay girls I want you to stand in a circle around the King and Queen. Arkayna stood facing her parents, Em was to her right and, Piper was to her left. I grabbed the vase and set it right in front of her parents then I took my place by Arkayna. I grabbed her hand I also grabbed Em's hand and instructed Piper to do the same with Arkayna and Em's other hand. I told the girls not to let go of each other until the spell was complete. This was it, we only had one shot at this, so I hope it works for the sake of the realm.

" _By the power of the Dragon_

 _Help this saddened princess free_

 _Her parents from this atrocity_

 _And the Father of the scorned son_

 _By the power of the Unicorn let this be done_

 _And with the power of the Phoenix this curse is nixed"_

When I finished saying the spell the vase released the powers that were held inside. The bright lights went right towards the King and Queen. When it hit their bone form the light went into them and then the King and Queen started to glow until the light got so bright that we had to close our eyes. While my eyes were closed I heard a female and male gasp like they were surprised.

When I opened my eyes the King and Queen were free. Arkayna let go of my hand and went to help her mother and her step-father. I was happy for Arkayna her parents were finally free.

Arkayna P.O.V.

Malvaron told Em, Piper, Doug, and I to go to the throne room while he got the items that he needed for the spell. I was so glad that Gawayne was out of the castle I didn't have time for him to be his obnoxious self. I wanted to free my parents so that they could help us save Zarya. I entered the throne room and saw that my parents bone statues were set in the center of the room. I walked up to my mother and place my hand on the one that was outstretched when she had told me to run almost six months ago.

Malvaron got to the throne room five minutes later with what looked like a very old tan vase. Malvaron told me to shoot my Dragon bracer into the tan vase. Release the Dragon! The vase that I shot my bracer at absorbed the magic into it. I was so surprised that I didn't notice when Em and Piper added their bracers to the vase. He then told us to form a circle around my mother and step-father. I stood so that I was facing my parents, Em was to the right of them and Piper was to the left of them. Malvaron then set the vase that contained all our bracers in front of my parents, he then grabbed my right hand and with his other hand he grabbed Em's hand. He told Piper to grab Em and I's free hand. We had all joined hands, so Malvaron started to chant. While he was chanting I concentrated on all the memories that I had with my mother and father. I soon heard Malvaron stop chanting and moments later I heard my mother and father gasp.

I let go of Malvaron's hand and started to help my mother and father up. They were so confused but they were so happy to see me, and I was so happy that they were free from the curse.

Pipers P.O.V.

Malvaron sent us up to the throne room and said that he needed to grab something from his room that would help. When we entered the throne room Arkayna went right up to her parents and touched her mother's hand. Malvaron came up a bit later with a brown vase. He told us to fire our bracers into the vase, Arkayna went first and then Em shot her bracer at the vase. When it was my turn I aimed my arm at the vase and said Fly Phoenix Fly. After all of us had shot our bracers at the vase he told us to get in a circle and hold hands. Malvaron started chanting and then the vase let out a bright light, so I had to close my eyes. I then heard gasping, and when I opened my eyes I saw Arkayna helping her parents up. I was so happy it worked that I wanted to scream but I didn't because I knew that we still had a lot to do before we could save Zarya. I think I was the only one that noticed that Em was on the ground out cold but then I saw Doug walking towards her. Hey, come to think of it where's Chocko?

Doug P.O.V.

I had gotten distracted on our way to the throne room. I thought I saw a shadow move. I went over to check it out but there was nothing there. Then I remembered that I was supposed to go to the throne room, when I got their I saw light come through the bottom of the door. I waited till the light was gone and when I entered the throne room I saw that Arkayna was hugging her parents in the throne room and Em was on the ground passed out. Malvaron noticed and walked over to me and Em. "She used to much magic she needs to rest, you should take her back to her room." I took Em who was in her normal attire to her room in the palace. I set her on the bed and she mumbled something in her sleep. I left her room and made my way back to the throne room. When I got back I saw Arkayna, Piper, and Malvaron talking to the King and Queen.

Arkayna P.O.V.

Mom, Dad thank goodness you're okay. "Arkayna what is going on where is Dreadbane?" My mom asked me, and Dad looked like he wanted the answer to that question to. Mom, Dad that doesn't matter right now all that matters is that you are free from his bone curse. "Arkayna what could be more important than where Dreadbane is right now?" Mom Dreadbane is out of the picture right now, the most pressing matter is saving Zarya from Proxima. After I said this I de-transformed and continued the conversation like nothing happened. "Why is saving this Zarya person more important than defeating Dreadbane?" When my mother said this, I looked over at Piper to make sure that she didn't attack her, but Piper was just standing there keeping her cool which surprised me. This is when I noticed that Doug was carrying Em out of the room. Malvaron whispered to me that she was so drained by the magic we had used that she needed to rest.

Mom we need to save Zarya because she is my twin sister and your youngest daughter. When I told her that she almost fell over. "What that is not possible you're an only child!" Mom that's not true you don't remember Zarya because Nova Terron took her when she was a baby and took any memory of her away from you, but I think we can get that memory back to you if you let Malvaron help. She nodded and let Malvaron return her memories.

"Arkayna what happened to your sister?" I told her the shortest version I possibly could. She looked determined to save Zarya even though she hadn't met her yet. It was time to make a plan to save Zarya and stop Proxima.

Queen Goodfey P.O.V.

When I had finally gotten my bearings, I asked a question. Arkayna what is going on where is Dreadbane? "Mom, Dad that doesn't matter right now all that matters is that you are free from his bone curse." Arkayna what could be more important than where Dreadbane is right now? "Mom Dreadbane is out of the picture right now, the most pressing matter is saving Zarya from Proxima." After she said this she de-transformed and continued the conversation like nothing happened. Why is saving this Zarya person more important than defeating Dreadbane? "Mom we need to save Zarya because she is her twin sister and my youngest daughter." I was shocked I only remembered giving birth to a single child, that was when Arkayna told me why and I let Malvaron restore my brief memories of her.

Arkayna what happened to your sister? She told me what happened to Zarya. I started thinking of ways to save my daughter from this person. Nobody comes between a mother and her children.

Meanwhile in the Mysticons base

Choko P.O.V.

I was so worried that when we got back to the base I went straight to Zarya's room. I jumped up on her hammock and breathed in the scent of my best friend, one that I might not see for a while. I had been in our room for about thirty minutes when I felt the hammock buzz. I was curious as I didn't know what was making the hammock shake, I started investigating. I found the object that was buzzing was Zaryas phone, she must have left it here, so she wouldn't lose it. I looked at the photo of the person that was calling her it was Kitty. I thought that the others could use all the help they could get, so I answered her call.

"Hey Z-Star wha, Choko where's Zarya?" I started chirping so I could tell her what happened. "What do you mean she was captured by Proxima never mind Choko we're on our way to help." Kitty then ended the call. I decided to try and get some sleep, so I would be ready to help the others save Zarya.

Kitty Boon P.O.V.

The Pinkskullz and I had been sailing around the world for the past couple of weeks, so I decided it was time to visit the palace and Zarya. I called Zarya's phone to tell her the good news.

Hey Z-Star wha, Choko where's Zarya? Choko started chirping so he could tell her what happened. What do you mean she was captured by Proxima never mind Choko we're on our way to help. After telling Choko this I hung up. Oh, Zarya what did you do this time? Pinkskullz set sail for Drake City, the Mysticons need our help. The ship changed course immediately and we would be in Drake City in three days, I just hope Zarya can hold out that long. While I was thinking this Kasey, my little brother came up to me and asked, "What type of help do the Mysticons need?" Kasey, Zarya was captured by Proxima while they were on a mission. He was shocked and worried because she was like another older sister to him. Don't worry Kasey you know how tough Zarya is she can take care of herself, I was saying this more for myself then for Kasey.

Authors note

Hey guys this chapter took a lot longer than I thought it would. I made it harder for myself because I had to write the spell to free the King and Queen and I chose the hardest words to find rhymes for. Just in case you were wondering Choko's point of view is his thoughts not him actually speaking. I didn't think that Kitty and Kasey would join the story so soon. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this. Now to answer reviews:

SolarFlare579 I don't plan on killing any of the main character's off plus Zarya is my favorite.

Starfire667 thank you for noticing that reference to the books and I am glad that you can't wait for more.


End file.
